wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zadziwiające oddziaływanie mermeryzmu na umierającego
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} thumb|250px|Oryginalna ilustracja autorstwa Harry'ego Clarke'a, 1919. Nie myślę zaiste utrzymywać, jakobym w tem znajdywał coś dziwnego, że nadzwyczajny przypadek Mr. Waldemara wywołał tak wiele sprzecznych roztrząsań. Owszem, cudem by było czystym, gdyby do tego nie było przyszło, — zwłaszcza w danych okolicznościach. Życzenie wszystkich, którzy w tem brali udział, aby zachować rzecz przed publicznością w tajemnicy — przynajmniej chwilowo, lub do czasu, kiedybyśmy znaleźli okazyę do dalszych badań — oraz usiłowania nasze, zmierzające ku temu stały się jednakowoż powodem, że jednostronne i przesadne sprawozdanie utorowało sobie drogę do wiadomości ogółu, stając się w ten sposób źródłem wielu mylnych zapatrywań, oraz, rzecz całkiem naturalna, mnóstwa wątpliwości. Jest przeto rzeczą nieodbicie potrzebną, abym przedewszystkiem przytoczył fakta, o ile takowe mnie samemu przedstawiają się jasno. Oto ich treść. podana w krótkości: W ciągu ostatnich lat trzech uwaga moja zwracała się wielokrotnie na mezmeryzm; naraz temu miesięcy trzy spostrzegłem, że w szeregu dotąd przeprowadzonych eksperymentów zaszło jedno szczególne a nie do darowania przeoczenie: — nikogo nie poddano dotychczas magnotyzacyi in artieulo mortis (w momencie konania). Należałoby zaś zbadać po pierwsze: czy w stadyum tem istnieje w ogóle w pacyencie wrażliwość na fluid magnetyczny. Po drugie: czy — jeźliby tak było w rzeczy samej — wrażliwość ta słabnie lub potęguje się pod wpływem rzeczonego stanu. Po trzecie: do jakiego stopnia, lub na jak długi czas da się powstrzymać postęp procesu śmierci za pomocą traktowania magnetyzmem. Byłoby jeszcze więcej kwestyj do stwierdzenia, te jednak pobudzały najbardziej mą żądzę wiedzy — szczególnie ostatnia, z powodu nadzwyczajnej ważności związanych z nią następstw. W chwili kiedym się oglądał za osobistością, na którejby można wspomniane zagadnienia uczynić przedmiotem studyów, myśli moje skierowały się na mego przyjaciela Mr. Ernesta Waldemar, ogólnie znanego kompilatora t. zw. "Bibloteca Forensica," Mr. Waldemar, który (najdłużej bawił on w Harlem, dopiero od r. 1839 w Nowym Yorku) zwraca a raczej zwracał przedewszystkiem uwagę zupełnie niezwykłą chudością swego ciała. Odnóża jego niezmiernie wiele miały podobieństwa z nogami Sir Johna Randolpha. Rzucał się również w oczy białością swej brody a to tem więcej, że przedstawiała ona jaskrawe przeciwieństwo z czarnymi włosami, porastającymi mu głowę, które brano skutkiem tego po większej części za perukę. Był to człowiek wybitnie nerwowego temperamentu, dlatego też bardzo się nadawał do eksperymentów magnetycznych. Dwa czy trzy razy powiodło mi się bez wielkiej trudności pogrążyć go w śnie magnetycznym, zawiodłem się jednak u niego na punkcie innych objawów, jakie z powodu jego szczególnej konstytucyi przewidywałem. Nie było ani jednej chwili, w czasie której wola jego poddałaby się mojemu wpływowi wyraźnie lub całkowicie; co się zaś tyczy "jasnowidzenia" nie mogłem z nim osiągnąć żadnych wprost niezawodnych rezultatów. Nieudałe usiłowania moje w tej mierze przypisywałem zawsze nieuporządkowanemu stanowi jego zdrowia. Na kilka miesięcy już przed znajomością naszą powiedzieli mu lekarze, że się znajduje w stadyum całkowicie rozwiniętej gruźlicy. To też przyzwyczaił się mówić z całym spokojem o swojej blizkiej śmierci, jak o czemś, czego ani uniknąć nie można, ani żałować nie warto. Od chwili kiedy wspomniane myśli zaprzątnęły mi głowę po raz pierwszy, było zupełnie zrozumiałem, żem zwrócił moją uwagę na Mr. Waldemara. Niezachwianie filozoficzny sposób myślenia tego człowieka zanadto mi był znany, abym się miał z jego strony obawiać jakichś skrupułów; nie miał on również w Ameryce żadnych krewnych, z których strony należałoby się lękać wmięszania się. Wszcząłem z nim tedy zupełnie otwarcie rozmowę w tym przedmiocie, który ku memu zdumieniu zainteresował go nader żywo. Mówię: ku memu zdumieniu, — bo jakkolwiek oddawał zawsze swą osobę bez żadnych skrupułów na usługi moich eksperymentów, nie objawił jednak dotąd dla nich nigdy najlżejszych choćby śladów sympatyi, Ponieważ charakter jego choroby pozwalał najdokładniej oznaczyć czas, kiedy jej zgon kres położy, umówiliśmy się tedy obaj ostatecznie, że wezwie mnie do siebie na dwadzieścia cztery godzin przed nadejściem chwili, którą, lekarze oznaczą jako termin jego śmierci. Obecnie upłynęło już przeszło siedm miesięcy, odkąd otrzymałem od samego Mr. Waldemara następujące wyrazy: "Mój kochany P... "Dobrze zrobisz, jeżeli przyjdziesz bez zwłoki. D. i F. orzekli zgodnie, że nie przeżyje jutrzejszej północy. Myslę, że dość dokładnie oznaczyli termin. Waldemar." Otrzymałem to pismo w pół godziny po tegoż skreśleniu a w kwadrans potem byłem już w pokoju umierającego. Nie widziałem go od całych dni dziesięciu, to też przeraziłem się straszliwą zmianą, jaka w nim od tego czasu zaszła. Twarz jego miała kolor ołowiu, oczy straciły kompletnie połysk, a wychudzenie doszło do ostatecznych granic, tak że się zdawało: kości szczękowe przebiją skórę. Pluł nadzwyczaj obficie, puls zaś zaledwie był wyczuwalny. Pomimo tego pacyent zachował dziwnym sposobem wszystkie swe władze duchowe a nawet do pewnego stopnia i cielesne. Mówił całkiem wyraźnie — zażywał bez niczyjej pomocy pewne leki uśmierzająco — w chwili zaś, kiedy wchodziłem do pokoju, wpisywał nawet ołówkiem jakąś notatkę do dziennika. Siedział prosto w łóżku, popodpierany poduszkami. Lekarze D. i B. znajdowali się przy nim. Pozdrowiwszy Waldemara uściskiem ręki, wziąłem obu tych panów na bok i otrzymałem od nich. dokładną informacyę o stanie pacyenta. Lewe płuco było od ośmnastu miesięcy napół skostniałe i do wszelkich celów żywotnych naturalnie zupełnie nieprzydatne. Prawe płuco znajdowało się również w górnym płacie jakkolwiek niezupełnie, to przynajmniej częściowo w stanie zchrząstkowacenia, podczas kiedy zropiała dolna tegoż połowa była w stanie tuberkulicznego rozpadu. W płucach znajdowało się wiele i sporych jam a w jednem miejscu utworzył się nawet stały zrost z żebrami. Objawy te w prawej połowie płuc były stosunkowo świeżej daty. Skostnienie szerzyło się dokoła z nadzwyczajną szybkością — przed miesiącem niepodobna jeszcze było wykryć żadnych tegoż objawów, zrost zaś skonstatowano dopiero w ostatnich trzech dniach. Niezależnie od suchót zachodziła obawa, że pacyent ma ocieklinę na wielkiej arteryi. Co do tego punktu jednak dokładna dyagnoza była niemożliwą skutkiem skostnień. Zdaniem obu lekarzy Mr. Waldemar miał życie zakończyć nazajutrz — była to niedziela — około północy. Gdy to mówili, była sobota godzina 7-a wieczór. Skoro opuściłem łóżko chorego, aby się oddać własnym myślom, doktorzy D. i F. zwrócili się doń z słowami ostatniego pożegnania, nie było bowiem ich zamiarem odwiedzać go więcej. Uprosiłem ich jednak, aby przyszli nazajutrz około 10-tej zajrzeć do chorego. Po ich odejściu zacząłem rozmawiać z Mr. Waldemarem bez osłonek o czekającym go zgonie a jeszcze szczegółowiej o zamierzonym eksperymencie. Oświadczał niezmienną gotowość poddania mu się a nawet żywe pragnienie doprowadzenia go do skutku. W końcu zaczął nalegać na mnie, bym rzecz rozpoczął. Prócz nas obu znajdowała się jeszcze w pokoju para dozorców, mężczyzna i kobieta. Nie miałem jednak odwagi podjąć zadanie takiego znaczenia, nie mając pod ręką na wypadek nagłego nieszczęścia innych jeszcze naocznych świadków, wiarygodniejszych niżeli ci ludzie. Odłożyłem przeto moje eksperymenta na następny wieczór godzinę 8-mą, gdy w tem przybycie studenta medycyny Mr. Teodora L — l, z koła mych dalszych znajomych, położyło koniec moim skrupułom. Pierwotnym moim zamiarem było czekać na powrót lekarzy. Dałem się jednak skłonić do rozpoczęcia doświadczeń w części skutkiem usilnych nalegań Mr. Waldemara a także z powodu mego własnego przeświadczenia, że nie należy już teraz tracić ani chwilki czasu, gdyż koniec umierającego w oczach naszych się zbliża. Mr. L — I był tak dobry przyrzec na moją prośbę, że wszystko co nastąpi, zanotuje dokładnie, to też to, co teraz opowiem, jest po części wyciągiem z jego zapisków, w części dosłownem ich powtórzeniem. Brakowało jeszcze z pięć minut do 8-ej, kiedym ująwszy rękę chorego, zwrócił się doń z prośbą, aby tak głośno, jak tylko będzie w stanie, oświadczył wobec Mr. L — l, czy jest to jego własną, wolną i nieprzymuszoną wolą, abym na jego osobie przedsięwziął eksperymenta magnetyzacyi w jego stanie obecnym. Słabym głosem lecz całkiem zrozumiale odpowiedział: — Tak, chcę być zamagnetyzowanym — bezpośrednio zaś potem dodał jeszcze: — Boję się, czy nie zadługo pan z tem zwlekałeś? W chwili kiedy to mówił, rozpocząłem wykonywać pociągnięcia, które się już przedtem okazały u niego najskuteczniejszemi. Widocznem było, że od pierwszego pociągnięcia mej ręki z boku przez czoło uległ wpływowi magnetyzacyi, jednak mimo, że wytężyłem wszystkie moje siły, nie wywołało to żadnych objawów aż do chwili, gdy zegar wskazał kilka minut po dziesiątej i lekarze D. i F., w myśl danej obietnicy, w pokoju chorego zjawili się. Objaśniłem ich w kilku słowach, co zamyślam, a kiedy się temu nie sprzeciwili, oświadczając, że pacyent leży już w agonii — wznowiłem bez zwlekania moje manipulacye. Zmieniłem tylko kierunek pociągnięć, wykonywając je teraz nie w poprzek już, lecz z góry na dół, przyczem wpatrywałem się niewzruszenie w prawe oko chorego. Puls jego stał się tymczasem ledwie wyczuwalnym a oddech zamienił się w rzężenie, dające się słyszeć w półminutowych odstępach. W tym stanie pozostawał bez zmiany blizko cały kwadrans. Po upływie tego czasu wydobył się z piersi umierającego naturalny, choć bardzo głęboki jęk, charczący oddech zaś ustał — tu znaczy: rzężenia nie można już było więcej dosłyszeć, natomiast pauzy pomiędzy poszczególnymi oddechami pozostały takie same jak przedtem. Ręce i nogi pacyenta zimne były jak lód. Na pięć minut przed jedenastą spostrzegłem nieomylne oznaki magnetycznego działania. Osłupiałe wejrzenie oka ustąpiło miejsca owemu wyrazowi trwożnie naprężonego, zwróconego na wewnątrz postrzegania, który, wypadki samuambulizmu wyjąwszy, nigdzie się zresztą nie zdarza i którego nierozpoznać niepodobna. Za pomocą kilku szybkich bocznych pociągnięć sprawiłem, że powieki Waldemara zadrgały zlekka jak w początkach usypiania, za pomocą kilku dalszych zaś powiodło mi się zamknąć je zupełnie. Wyniki te jednak nie zadowolniły mnie, kontynuowałem więc dalej moje manipulacye z największą siłą i całem napięciem woli, póki nie doprowadziłem do tego, że członki śpiącego, skoro im nadałem jak się zdaje wygodne położenie, wyciągnęły się całkowicie. Nogi leżały teraz wyprostowane, ramiona również, spoczywając na poduszkach w nieznacznem odchyleniu od bioder. Położenie głowy było nieco wzniesione. Kiedy tego wszystkiego dokonałem, była już północ, zażądałem tedy od obecnych, aby zbadali stan Mr. Waldemara. Po kilku próbach w tym kierunku stwierdzili, że pacyent jest pogrążony w niezwykle głębokim śnie magnetycznym. Ciekawość lekarzy była w najwyższym napięciu oczekiwania, co dalej nastąpi. Dr. D. postanowił natychmiast całą noc spędzić u loża chorego, dr. F. zaś oddalił się wprawdzie, ale z przyrzeczeniem, że nie omieszka powrócić zaraz zrana. Mr. L — l i para dozorców pozostali wraz ze mną. Zostawiliśmy Mr. Waldemara w zupełnym spokoju aż do godziny trzeciej zrana. Kiedym około tego czasu znów do niego przystąpił, znalazłem go ściśle w tym samym stanie, w jakim znajdował się w chwili odejścia dra F., to znaczy: leżał jak poprzód, puls ledwo można było wyczuć, oddech był tak słaby, że zaledwie dało się go zauważyć bez przybliżenia do ust lusterka; oczy naturalnie zamknięte a członki jak marmur sztywne i zimne. Po za tem wszystkiem jednak w całym wyglądzie bezwarunkowo nic trupiego. Zbliżywszy się do Mr. Waldemara, spróbowałem drobnego doświadczenia, starając się oddziałać na jego prawe ramię; miało ono towarzyszyć poruszeniom mego ramienia, którem pociągałem łagodnie nad jego ciałem w jednę i drugą stronę. Doświadczenia tego nie udawało mi się nigdy przedtem przeprowadzić z zupełnym skutkiem u tego pacyenta i zaiste nie śmiałem przypuścić nawet, aby mi się ono powiodło tym razem. Jakżem się jednak zdziwił, kiedy ramię Waldemara bez najmniejszego oporu, chociaż bardzo słabo, poczęło towarzyszyć mym ruchom we wszystkich kierunkach. Postanowiłem wobec tego odważyć się na wyrzeczenie słów kilku — Mr. Waldemarze! — ozwałem się. — Czy pan śpisz? Nie odpowiedział, zauważyłem jednak dokoła jego ust lekkie drgawki, co skłoniło mnie do powtórzenia wyrzeczonych słów jeszcze po kilkakroć. Za trzecim razem całem ciałem leżącego poruszył lekki dreszcz. Powieki rozchyliły się o tyle, że odsłoniły wązkie, białe pasemko gałki ocznej. Również wargi poruszyły się słabo i zaledwie słyszalnym szeptem zaszeleściły z pomiędzy nich następujące słowa: — Tak jest; — śpię. Nie budźcie mnie. Chciałbym tak umrzeć! Pomacawszy członki Waldemara, znalazłem je w stanie tego samego strętwienia co przedtem. Prawe ramię posłuszne było jak dawniej ruchom mej ręki. Zwróciłem teraz ponownie do somnambulika słowa: — Czy czujesz pan jeszcze bóle w piersiach, Mr. Waldemarze? Odpowiedź dała się tym razem natychmiast słyszeć, lecz nawet jeszcze mniej wyraźnie niż poprzednio: — Żadnych bólów — umieram. Nie wydało mi się właściwem niepokoić go jeszcze w tej chwili, to też przestałem mówić i czynić cokolwiek aż do przybycia dra F., który pojawił się na krótko przed świtem i zdziwił się niepomiernie, znalazłszy pacyenta jeszcze przy życiu. Zbadawszy puls i przysunąwszy do ust zwierciadło, zażądał odemnie, abym się raz jeszcze odezwał do somnambulika. Uczyniłem to w następujących słowach: — Mr. Waldemarze, czy śpisz pan ciągle jeszcze? Upłynęło, jak przedtem, kilka minut, nim rozbrzmiała odpowiedź, a przez ten czas zdawało się, jakgdyby pacyent zbierał siły do odezwania się. Kiedym moje pytanie powtórzył po raz czwarty, rzekł bardzo słabo, prawie już niedosłyszalnie: — Tak, śpię jeszcze... umieram... Lekarze wynurzyli teraz zdanie, życzenie raczej, aby Mr. Waldemara zostawić w obecnym jego, spokojnym na pozór, stanie aż do chwili zgonu — który, za jednomyślnem ich orzeczeniem, powinien był nastąpić w przeciągu minut kilku. Postanowiłem wszakże zagadnąć umierającego raz jeszcze i powtórzyłem w tym celu poprostu moje poprzednie pytanie. Gdym mówił, w rysach somnambulika dokonywała się wielka zmiana. Oczy otwarły się powoli a źrenice zaszły w górę pod powieki; ciało pokryła barwa, podobna do trupiej, przypominająca kolorem więcej papier niżeli pargamin a okrągłe, hektyczne plamy, odcinające się dotąd ostro na środku obu policzków, zniknęły naraz, jakby je kto zdmuchnął. Posługuję się tem wyrażeniem, ponieważ szybkość ich zniknięcia niczego nie przypominała tak żywo, jak gasnącą świecę, na której płomień dmuchnęło się silnie. Jednocześnie dolna warga kurczowo oddaliła się od zębów, które nią dotąd całkowicie były przykryte, a dolna szczęka opadła wśród dającego się dosłyszeć cofnięcia, tak, że usta rozwarły się a obrzmiały, czarno nabiegnięty język widać w nich było wyraźnie. Mam prawo przypuszczać, że wśród obecnych nie było nikogo, ktoby ze zgrozą konania nie był obeznany; w tej chwili jednak widok Mr. Waldemara tak był straszliwy nad wszelkie pojęcie, że wszyscy, przerażeni, odsunęli się od łóżka. Czuję doskonale, że doszedłem w opowiadaniu mojem do punktu, w którym każdego z mych czytelników zbierze pokusa odmówić mi bezwarunkowo wszelkiej wiary. Obowiązkiem mym wszakże jest prowadzić rzecz pomimo tego dalej. W Mr. Waldemarze nie można już było wykryć najlżejszego nawet śladu funkcyj żywotnych. Przekazaliśmy jego ciało, uznawszy je za martwe, dozorcom do dalszej pieczy, gdy naraz język jego uległ gwałtownemu drganiu, które trwało z minutę. Po upływie tego czasu zabrzmiał z pomiędzy szeroko rozdziawionych i nieruchomych szczęk głos, na którego opis daremnieby się było wysilać. Mowa nasza posiada bądź co bądź dwa czy trzy określenia, które możnaby do pewnego stopnia uważać za wybitnie charakterystyczne. Mógłbym naprzykład powiedzieć, że dźwięk miał brzmienie twarde, złamane i puste. Niepodobna atoli opisać strasznego efektu całości z tej prostej przyczyny, że uszom ludzkim nie zdarzyło się jeszcze nigdy słyszeć tego rodzaju charczących tonów. Możnaby jednak wymienić dwie cechy szczególniej charakterystyczne, jak zdawało mi się wówczas i jak dziś jeszcze sądzę, dla rodzaju owego dźwięku — aby dać przynajmniej jakie takie pojęcie o jego osobliwej nienaturalności. Po pierwsze głos zdawał się wpadać w uszy nasze — a przynajmniej moje — jakby z znacznego oddalenia lub jak gdyby z głębokiej otchłani w łonie ziemi. Po drugie wywierał on na moim zmyśle słuchu — lękam się doprawdy, że nie będę w stanie dość zrozumiale wyrazić, co pragnę — wrażenie jakby dotykania czegoś galaretowatego albo też lepko ciągnącego się. Jedno i drugie powiedziałem zarówno o tonie jak i o głosie. Muszę zaznaczyć, że ton formował jasne, ba nawet z cudownie przenikliwą wyrazistością układające się sylaby. Mr. Waldemar odpowiadał widocznie na pytanie, z którem zwróciłem się doń przed kilku minutami. Przypominam, że zapytałem go, czy jeszcze ciągle śpi. Odparł teraz: — Tak; — nie. — Spałem, lecz teraz... teraz umarłem już. Nikt z obecnych nie zdołał ukryć ani nawet zdobyć się na wysiłek powściągnięcia niedajacego się wysłowić przerażenia, od którego włosy dębem na głowie stają, jakiem te kilka wyrazów, w taki wyrzeczone sposób, przejąć nas musiały. Mr. L — l, student, zemdlał. Para dozorców uciekła natychmiast z pokoju i niepodobna było skłonić ich, aby wrócili. Moich własnych wrażeń nie potrafiłbym czytelnikowi dość jasno odmalować. Całą godzinę blizko spędziliśmy w milczeniu, nie mówiąc ani jednego słowa, zajęci cuceniem Mr. L — I. Skoro odzyskał przytomność, poszliśmy znowu zbadać stan Mr. Waldemara. Stan ten był całkowicie taki, jak go powyżej skreśliłem, z tą jedną różnicą, że zwierciadło przestało już wykazywać ślady oddechu. Próba puszczenia krwi z ramienia nie powiodła się. Nadmienić też muszę, że ramię to przestało ulegać mej woli. Daremnie usiłowałem je uczynić powolnem, jak poprzednio, ruchom mej ręki. Jedyną istotną oznakę magnetycznego wpływu można było rzeczywiście skonstatować w wibrujących poruszeniach języka, ponawiających się za każdem mem zapytaniem, jakie do Mr. Waldemara skierowałem. Zdawało się, że się natęża, aby na nie odpowiedzieć, lecz nie ma na to dość siły woli. Na pytania innych, oprócz mnie, osób, wydawał się zupełnie nieczuły — jakkolwiek starałem się każdego z obecnych wprowadzić w magnetyczne zbliżenie z nim. Zdaje mi się, że przytoczyłem już wszystko, czego obecnie potrzeba do zrozumienia stanu somnambulika. Posłano po innych dozorców i koło dziesiątej opuściłem dom w towarzystwie Mr. L — I oraz obu lekarzy. Popołudniu zeszliśmy się tam znowu, aby zobaczyć chorego. Stan jego był niezmienny. Zaczęliśmy dysputować nad celowością i wykonalnością przebudzenia go. Bez trudu zgodziliśmy się na to, że toby do niczego nie doprowadziło, było bowiem widoczne, że śmierć, lub to, co zwykle śmiercią nazywane bywa, zostało powstrzymane przez rnagnetyzacyę. Wydało się nam oczywistem, że skoro zbudzimy Mr. Waldemara, sprowadzi to jego natychmiastową a przynajmniej rychlejszą śmierć. Od tego czasu aż po koniec, mniej więcej, upłynionego właśnie tygodnia — co razem przedstawia okres blizko siedmiomiesięczny — kontynuowaliśmy w domu Mr. Waldemara dzień w dzień nasze doświadczenia, od czasu do czasu z udziałem innych także lekarzy i przyjaciół. Przez cały ten czas pozostawał somnambulik w ściśle tym samym stanie, jak ostatnio przezemnie opisany, pod nieprzerwaną pieczą swoich dozorców. Dopiero w miniony piątek zdecydowaliśmy się ostatecznie przystąpić do eksperymentu budzenia, a przynajmniej, spróbować go do skutku doprowadzić. Być też może, że powodem tylu rozpraw w kołach prywatnych i tylu, przyznaję, przykrych wrażeń wśród publiczności, nie co innego było, jak nieszczęśliwy rezultat tego eksperymentu. Celem zbudzenia Mr. Waldemara z magnetycznego snu zacząłem nad nim wykonywać odpowiednie pociągnięcia. Czas jakiś pozostawały one bez skutku. Pierwszą oznakę poczynającego się ocknienia dało się poznać po częściowem opuszczeniu się gałki ocznej. Najdziwniejszym z objawów towarzyszących temu opuszczeniu się źrenicy było wypłynięcie z pod powiek wielkiej ilości żółtawej, ropiastej cieczy o nadzwyczajnie ostrym i przykrym zapachu. Nakłoniono mnie wówczas, abym przedsięwziął jeszcze jedno takie jak poprzód doświadczenie z oddziałaniem na ramię pacyenta. Spróbowałem, ale bez skutku. Wtedy dr. F. wyraził życzenie, abym postawił Mr. Waldemarowi jakie pytanie. Przychyliłem się do tego w następnjących wyrazach: — Mr. Waldemarze, czy możesz nam pan dać do poznania, co czujesz w tej chwili lub jakie są twoje życzenia?... Zaraz po tych słowach wystąpiły na policzkach zapytanego w okamgnieniu napowrót hektycznie zaczerwienione plamy. Język począł drżeć lub lepiej: poruszać się w ustach mocno w jednę i drugą stronę, szczęki zadrgały również. Tylko wargi pozostały w tem samem co wprzódy strętwieniu. Nakoniec wśród tego kurczowego wzburzenia dał się słyszeć ten sam co przedtem głos, który już opisałem: — Na miłość boską!... prędzej!... prędzej!... uśpijcie mnie napowrót... albo... prędko!... obudźcie mnie!... prędko!... mówię wam, że umarłem!... Uczułem się jakby paraliżem tknięty i nie wiedziałem przez chwilę, co czynić. Przedewszystkiem starałem się chorego napowrót uspokoić. Lecz kiedy mi się to w żaden sposób udać nie chciało, wytężyłem na nowo wszystkie swe siły w tym kieranku. ażeby go zbudzić. Poznałem wprędce, że mi się to powiedzie, a przynajmniej wmawiałem w siebie, że osiągnę skutek zupełny — a przekonany również jestem, że wszyscy zebrani w pokoju byli na to także przygotowani, że będą świadkami przebudzenia się pacyenta. Tymczasem jest czystą niemożliwością, aby jakakolwiek istota ludzka była zdolną przewidzieć, co się w rzeczywistości stało. Oto kiedy przy słowach "umarłem!... umarłem!...", rozbrzmiewających wprost z języka Mr. Waldemara bez żadnego udziału warg — począłem szybko wykonywać odpowiednie magnetyczne pociągnięcia, nagle — w przeciągu minuty, a nawet jeszcze krótszego czasu — całe jego ciało dosłownie rozlazło się ze szczętem w zgniłe próchno pod mojemi rękoma. Przed oczami całego towarzystwa leżała teraz na łóżku bezkształtna masa w rozkładzie obrzydłym. ---- Zobacz też: Prawdziwy opis wypadku z panem Waldemarem - inny przekład tego opowiadania Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *The Facts in the Case of M. Valdemar (oryginał w języku angielskim) *La Vérité sur le cas de M. Valdemar (w języku francuskim) *Правда о том, что случилось в мистером Вальдемаром (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim